


"oyabun, can we sleep together?"

by five (koiiiiiiii)



Category: virtual youtubers
Genre: F/F, It's just..., Sad, can't be one sided! nuh uh! it's Mutual., i don't know!, inner conflict, maybe? - Freeform, oh god. oh no. i've written something yet again and it's ruining me, or something like that, what could you call this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiiiiiiii/pseuds/five
Summary: It's a late night for Ai and her thoughts.





	"oyabun, can we sleep together?"

**Author's Note:**

> oh jesus i didn't expect to finish this at all, despite how short it is.  
> i thought i would at least give it another few weeks but no, this is how my year ends. it ends with virtual youtube lesbians.  
> i put it as not rated because it doesn't feel like it should go in any. there's no weird adults only stuff in here. just complicated feelings, or something like that!

"I'll be anxiously waiting for it!"

It's been a few months since Ai said that.

It's been a few weeks since they had a collab together.

It's only been a few days since she said that Luna was cute.

It's nearly midnight, and Ai's in bed thinking about her. Moments with Luna pass through her mind, and even though she's just a close friend, she can't help but feel the heat rush to her face. She feels the heat rush all over her, causing her to be really uncomfortable in her pajamas, but not so much that she would take them off and risk being cold and feeling even more naked than she already is. She stares at the ceiling as if it'll give her answers on how to feel.

How to feel about having a crush on a girl.

Luna.

How to feel about having a crush on a girl who knows.

Luna knows.

Possibly. It's really obvious that she does. After all, it was Ai's love that fell in the moon. And everyone else could see it. They just couldn't see what was going on in their heads.

Instead, the ceiling remains static, and she turns on her side. She closes her eyes and wonders just how Luna coming over for one night would play out. She would be closer than she ever was before. It was a small bed, but it could fit two people. Face to face, blushes visible, staring.

Staring into her eyes.

Ai's mind goes back to the time when they did the collab. When they were about to play a game and were figuring out prizes. Ai didn't have prizes in her games before now.

"What should the prize be?"

"A kiss? No, wait, never mind, forget it..."

"Huh? What was that about?"

Ai really wanted to kiss her, but at the time it would be too much. Too much for the fans. Too much for her. If she could, she would have reacted differently. Luna was bound to win the game anyway since Ai thought anything she said was adorable.

She thought that anything she did was adorable.

The staring was lasting too long, Ai needed to do something other than talk about whatever could come out, but she didn't want to stop talking. She didn't want to stop saying how cute she was, saying how much she loves her, saying that she's been waiting for that very moment to happen ever since she met her.

Ai couldn't wait any longer. The scene was escalating, and her face was too close, but that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to cross the line, because doing that was the only way that any actual physical contact was going to happen.

If it would actually happen. The kiss played over and over in her head, but she couldn't feel it, only the feelings that came with it, and so many feelings came with it in only a few seconds. Her heart was racing, and she wanted to hold Luna, because it would completely scramble her mind even more than it already is. Instead, she opened her eyes, immediately ending the imaginary moment. She was met with the void that she knew was going to be there. The white void that reminded her that it's still empty. The void that Luna described as being just as big as her heart.

She told herself that the void next to her would be filled some day. She just wished she knew when.

**Author's Note:**

> PRE-POST NOTES!!!  
> SHOUTOUT TO CAL FOR BEING LIKE THE ONLY PERSON TO READ THIS WHILE IT WAS IN ITS BABY DAYS!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!  
> also shoutout to my mom..... you know who you are... i love you too....... thank you for blessing the Work  
> OH and my sister... for challenging me and making at least one line in this an inside joke... thank you as well. you are Good  
> anyways...  
> i hoped someone would beat me to the first work for this fandom on here. turns out i take another first in Koi Only Writes For Obscure Fandoms.  
> now it's time to wait a few months just to buy one luna shirt. well, merch from both of them in general. i'll settle with the songs for now...


End file.
